A marking device may permanently mark a surface to enable identification, traceability, origin and/or ownership indication. The marking system may have a pin marker and/or a laser marker to engrave information on different kinds of materials such as metals, organic materials, ceramics, glass, and/or plastics. The marking system may require placing a product at particular position to get marking at the desired marking surface and/or area. An inappropriate positioning of the product may result in erroneous placement of the mark on the desired marking surface.
Further it may be difficult to determine an ideal placement of the product if the position of the product is misplaced before marking. In addition, it may be difficult to identify and analyze a particular part from multiple components of the same product and mark accordingly on its desired marking surface.